Take My Breathe Away
by BlairBearx
Summary: Sirius Black is everything Lily Evans has ever dreamed of. So why is James Potter the one thats taking her breath away? A story of love, lust, confusion, and one big mistake. Please read and review, as I'm hopeless with summaries hehe


Why hello there, my lurrrves. This is my very first fanfiction story ever to hit the websights! And all I can do is take a deep breath and pray to the writing Gods (the likes of JK Rowling, who owns all this jazz) that it's a hit with all of you eager readers and _hopefully_ reviewers out there. Oh, one more thing… this story does not under any circumstances complies with OOTP. Enough said, I don't want to bore you to pieces before you have the chance to read this story! So, presenting…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Take My Breathe Away

By: BlairBear

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1: Feels Like Rain

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A chilly mist swirled its way up the deserted street of Swanskin Road, circling around all of the ordinary houses that lined the sidewalks. All of the resident's on the street were currently residing in their homes, as it was much to cold for them to go outside on such a gloomy day. Everybody was safely inside, perhaps warming their hands by a toasty fire, possibly on their couch enjoying a nice cup of hot cocoa… everybody, that is, except for Lily and Petunia Evans.

"Petunia! Wait, please wait!" screeched an agitated Lily as she stormed out of her house, insistent on following after Petunia, who had stormed out in a fit of fury.

But the bony, frail figure of Petunia seemed to have no intention of slowing her pace for her sister. Her long, stringy brown hair flew out behind her as she ran, tripping over a rather large rock that she hadn't seen in her haste to get away.

"Petunia," Lily said softly, catching up with her, offering a hand to help lift her sister off of the ground.

"Get away, you _freak!_" Petunia shrilled, scurrying up with the intention of escaping Lily's grasps as soon as humanly possible. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"But Petunia –" Lily's started, before her sister slapped her across the cheek with the back of her fragile hand.

Lily stopped protesting immediately, her green orbs for eyes filling up with tears instantly. She knew that her sister hated her… she had ever since she had found out that Lily was a witch. But never before had Petunia lashed out at her before… she had never tried to cause Lily physical pain. Even Petunia looked amazed that she had dared to go that far, her brown eyes widening to the size of saucer plates.

"For the love of fizzing whizbees," Lily muttered, stroking her cheek tenderly.

Instantly, Petunia's features went cold again.

"There you go with _your world's _talk again! Just shut up! Why can't you just be normal like the rest of us, why do you have to be a…a…a…" Petunia's voice lowered dangerously, her eyes becoming slits, "Why did _you _have to be a sodding _witch?"_ she muttered, disgust tracing each and every one of her words.

She turned sharply and disappeared into the looming fog, Lily following close behind her, trying to see her through all of the mist.

Flailing her arms around blindly, Lily finally felt her hand come in contact with a bony wrist.

"_Success," _ she thought to herself, as she pulled Petunia away into a clearing.

"Petunia," Lily started, peering into her sisters' eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened back there… it's just-"

But what it was, we will never know, because Petunia chose that exact moment to interrupt Lily.

"I don't want to hear it, you… you… _witch! _What you did back there… it's… _you are no sister of mine. I don't have a sister," _Petunia declared dramatically, glaring at Lily with utmost hate etched on her features.

Lily stared at Petunia in surprise, but couldn't feel any emotion at the moment. So, maybe she shouldn't have transformed Vernon into a blowfish… not like it was her fault anyways! Petunia had kept hinting at what… _who _Lily really was…a witch. She had tormented Lily for 5 straight years, and now Lily had finally had enough. She couldn't just stand by as Petunia continuously ridiculed her. Luckily, Dumbledore had understood, and Lily wasn't charged… but still, it was what had happened that counted.

"It wasn't _all _my fault!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes narrowing to match Petunia's.

"Oh, shut _up _would you! You're just jealous that you could never have what me and Vernon have!" Petunia shrieked in defense, her eyes now threatening to bulge out of their skinny sockets. "Face it freak. You'll _never _have anything remotely close to love, or friendship. Never once has one of your freak friends called during the summer, asking for you, to go practice levitating frogs of whatever you do at the _freak _school!"

Lily couldn't help but chuckle. Although they used frogs for things such as potions ingredients, it was unheard of to levitate them for fun.

"Don't laugh at me! You know it's true! And, for your information Lily, I know you've _never _come even remotely close to having a boyfriend." Petunia sneered.

Lily gaped, and swallowed deeply. "And how would you know _that?" _She replied, close to hysterics.

"Oh, come **on** Lily. I know about all of those sob letters you send mom about how no boys ever liked you. About, what was his name, _Tyler, _the only boy you've ever went on a date with. How you went to some "Hogsmeade" place, and a bee stung you, causing your whole face to swell up within seconds. Nobody's asked you out since." She answered, looking smug. By the expression on Lily's face, she knew she was right.

"you- you're _wrong!" _Lily shouted, drawing her wand from beneath her jacket that she had put on in haste to protect her from the cold.

Petunia started shaking as she caught sight of what Lily held in her hand. Trembling, she managed a small scream before running haphazardly through the fog, with every intent on getting back to her house before Lily had the change to curse her.

But as Lily leaned against the tree behind her, and slowly sank to the ground, her head pounding from exhaustion, she knew.

"She's right," she whispered to herself, letting a lone tear fall from the bottom of her eyelid to her cheek. "And she'll always be right."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Lilykins, I'm going to miss you _so much!_" Daisy Evans cried, enveloping Lily in a huge hug. "Remember to write every day!"

Lily squirmed uncomfortably inside of her mother's embrace, finally managing to wriggle herself out of the death grip she was in.

"I'll miss you too, mom," she muttered, shifting her eyes around in search of anybody she knew who might have witnessed that embarrassing encounter. As much as Lily adored her mom, the only parent she had, (Her father had abandoned the family as soon as Lily was born) she was now entering her 6th year at Hogwarts, and was dying to shed her good girl appearance. She had been cursed with a sense of inconspicuousness for as long as she could remember, and now, more then anything, she wanted to rid herself of that image. She wanted to be noticed… but most of all, she wanted romance. She longed for the touch of another… but that person wasn't her mother.

Mrs. Evans tried to reach out for Lily's hand again, but Lily swiftly turned around, her trunk in tow, and with a "Love you! Bye!" she leisurely walked through the brick wall, which dubbed as a secret entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

Casually, she took in the sight around her, which she had grown quite accustomed to after 5 prior years of magical mayhem. Her fellow students were bustling around on the Hogwarts Express, seeking out familiar faces, trying to find a compartment on the crowded train. As she began to walk forward, heaving her cart along, she heard her name being bellowed out at her from behind.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" came the shrill voice of her best friend, Emmaline Vance.

Lily quickly dropped her load and turned around sharply, wrapping Emma in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Emma bellowed, gazing at Lily through her piercing light blue eyes. "And look at you! You look great!"

True, Lily had changed a bit. Her hair had darkened a few shades, and had grown out considerably. She now resembled a young lady, rather then a child.

"You too!" Lily assured, her green eyes sparkling with delight. Emma had grown into herself. Her blonde hair shined, and her ocean blue eyes looked into your soul.

"Well, Samantha and Kate are waiting for you," Emma exclaimed, dragging Lily by the hand as she lead the way to their other 2 friends. "I can't wait till they see you!"

Lily giggled and allowed herself to be dragged along to her other friends.

Soon, Lily's trunk was with all the other luggage, and she was happily indulging herself in a chocolate frog with the ever boy crazy Kate and giggling Samantha.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Lils!" Sam announced, leaning back to look at Lily, flicking a strand of her wavy chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I tried operating a fellatone, it was a disaster!"

Lily chuckled. "You mean a telephone?" she questioned, her eyes shining with laughter.

"Ya, ya," Samantha muttered back, not able to conceal the slight blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, enough of that!" Kate said, waving her hands around. "Now that we're all here, we may as well enjoy ourselves! Why don't we just have a little looksie around the train, shall we?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows around at her friends. "I wouldn't object to seeing how much the boys have grown over the summer, would you?"

An abundant amount of giggles and squeals of delight followed that statement as the girls all got up to roam the corridors. Lily hadn't seen her friends for a few months, but they were the same as she had left them… boy crazy.

The girls bounded out of the corridor, walking together down the corridors, while nonchalantly glancing into the glass compartment doors.

"So, summer, has treated Hogwarts' males very nicely this year," Emma purred, whilst peering into a compartment full of Ravenclaw 7th years. "Very well indeed."

Lily stopped suddenly, causing Samantha to topple into her. "Oh. My. Gosh." Lily whispered. "There's Sirius."

The other girls stiffened simultaneously at the mention of Sirius Black's name. Quickly, they all gathered around Lily to get a closer look.

Sirius Black was the object of almost every girls' desire at Hogwarts. With his black long hair that hung insistently over his piercing blue eyes, and his smile that could melt any girl with just a glimpse at it, who could blame them? He had a sense of mischief to him, which drew girls ever closer to him. Him and his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were the source of the better half of the pranks pulled at Hogwarts. Yet, as much as everybody knew about him, he had an air of mystery among him, which proved to only entrance the girls further. He was every girls' dream.

Yet, Lily feared, that's all Sirius would ever be to her. A dream, a wonderful dream. Sirius and his friends were just too far out of reach for somebody like her. Yet she couldn't help herself. Ever since she had gazed into those pools of blue her first day of Hogwarts, no boy had ever matched up to him. She was yet another girl hooked onto his charm, and there was no turning back.

"Mm, I think I can see James," Emma cooed, breaking into Lily's trance. "He looks just as gorgeous as before as well, those hazel eyes are magnificent!"

Lily smiled, at her friends, getting ready to move on to the next compartment of boys. But, as she began to leave, she couldn't help but have her eyes stray to Sirius one last time, and was surprised to see he was looking back at her, a hint of curiosity on his face.

Lily blushed deeply, but couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Those mesmerizing eyes drew her in, and wouldn't let her out. Sirius grinned at her from inside his compartment, causing Lily's breath to quicken up to an alarming pace. Quickly, she gave him a small wave in return. Sirius seemed to be getting up out of his compartment!

"Ex-cuuuuse me girls," came the voice of a very busty brunette, pushing past Lily to get into the boy's compartment. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she added, before sliding the glass door shut and drawing the blinds. Before her vision was completely blocked, though, Lily made out Sirius' figure coming to the brunette's side, his lips finding the mystery girls' neck.

Instantly, Lily smacked herself on the head. How could she be so blind? He wasn't smiling at _her, _she was smiling at the sodding girl that had just walked into his compartment. Why did she have to make a fool of herself, in front of _him _of all people!

"Oh, how much would I love to be Cady Moss right now!" Samantha said dramatically, draping an arm across her forehead.

"Cady Moss?" Lily questioned.

"The girl that's totally making out with Sirius Black right now!" Emma answered, looking at the compartment longingly.

"I _know _what you mean!" Kate agreed, patting Samantha on the back.

"Well, now that we've seen all the guys that are worth looking at," Samantha announced happily, pouncing back the way to their corridor.

Kate and Emma followed, talking cheerfully about James, Remus and Sirius, and how they wished they'd one day be theirs.

With one last wishful glance at the compartment, Lily followed her friends. He was perfect, in every way. So why couldn't Lily have the chance to be with him one day? Why did Cady Moss get Sirius? Were they so different? Sighing, Lily engaged herself in her friends' conversation, momentarily forgetting all about Sirius Black and his wonders.

But, little did she know, that all the while Sirius was busying himself with the gorgeous Cady, a certain red head just couldn't seem to escape his mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, well, well. As I said before, this _is _my first story, so please cut me a bit of slack, because I know this isn't very original (right now) and probably not all too interesting. But worry not! Because I _do _have much more interesting chapters written, but I thought I might as well just throw this out to see if you reviewers found it yummy or would rather be tortured than read such a sad excuse for a story. Whichever you chose, I'd love you to let me know in a nice review for this story. Salut!

-Blair


End file.
